The Voracious Hunger
by Swanstream
Summary: A background to the ever so cryptic, Katherine Pierce. Why she is the heartless devil she is, her last moment as a human, and her views on Elena's tragedy of a life. One shot, please review. Copyright.


**Hey guys. I know I've been on hiatus for a while, please excuse that. To be honest, at first I was just taking a break over something that happened, then I just lost all motivation to write.**

**This is a Vampire Diaries story, my first one, so please excuse me if it's kinda awkward. **

**Plus, this is very dark themed, plus it's T. It's a one-shot so far. I have no intention of starting other chapters.**

**This is about my all time favorite TVD charrie, KATHERINE PIERCE!**

**Enjoy, lovelies.**

Riot

I didn't fear pain.

I didn't fear death.

I didn't fear the consequences that I knew would come.

I guess that would explain why I took my life so quickly, no hesitations.

Why I hung myself in that little cottage deep in the woods. Died, listening to the voices of Rose and Trevvor, cease as I drifted.

I was finished.

Finished feeling useless.

Finished being stepped on.

Finished being manipulated for nothing.

Done with that emptiness in me, where my baby once cradled.

Done with that, no purpose for living.

I was cheated in this thing called, life. I did not like it.

Not one bit.

So here is where this story truly begins.

Me finding out I was the bloody doppelgänger to break a curse. (No pun intended.)

All that time fleeing _him_.

I wasted my life, my time running to dead ends and empty alleyways.

I felt so filthy, like dirt. Less than dirt, to be precise. Absolutely disgraceful.

The feeling killed me slowly. The sensation was almost enough to make me feel something…

Pain.

I had suffered so much emotional pain. I had grown accustomed to it, with no regret. It made me stronger. It hardened my heart. But the physical was a whole different story.

It pleasured me.

It was the only feeling worth having. Ever.

I did not know how to feed this desire, but I voraciously craved to use my immunity to the hurt.

Use it for my escape.

So in the few oh, so precious seconds Rose gave me unintentionally, I made a noose with the thick rope that lay in the closet. I tied it around my slender little neck and threw the anchor around the ledge in the ceiling. Then I died.

Pain never felt so peaceful.

Pain never felt so sweet.

Beauty in the most morbid and twisted way.

When I woke up, choking on air, I knew what I was after.

I had a sense of what I wanted to do.

I didn't want revenge.

It was useless in my helpless case against the terrible Klaus.

No, I had to reinvent myself.

I found I could turn off… humanity.

Make myself Katherine Pierce, the cruel heartless bitch that would cause so many riffs and deaths.

My notorious actions served me well. And I waited for my punishment with open arms.

Good bye Katerina Petrova. I will not pine for you.

I got smart.

I learned from my mistakes, and I was slowly I was divested of the old, helpless Katarina. It was just a fortunate bonus I've lived so long to wise myself.

That's how I got so far. That's how I've survived.

That why when I told my secret to Elena, (dear little Elena) that day she had visited me in the tomb. My secret, to take care of herself, and only herself. Screw the others. There's only one person you can ever be sure of, and it is yourself. Everyone else can turn on you at any moment.

I pray that Elena will heed my advice. It would serve her well.

I will admit, that day I let my humanity show. Just a little bit. For Elena, who shared a faint trace of the Petrova blood.

Not enough though. Never enough. I suppose that's a good thing.

_Better you die than I._

Now, my resentment for Klaus has ceased, knowing why he did what he did to me. But I am still wary. I know how dangerous he is. His status alone is make my blood run cold.

You could say I am a hypocrite for manipulating, killing and twisting people around my fingers, when it was I, who hated being the pawn. Did I care? No. It benefitted me, and it kept me alive for all these centuries.

I guess you could say it was part of who I became. Who I am.


End file.
